Knockout
by rolliepollie44
Summary: She was a bit of a wall flower, with a pretty face and nice legs, and that's all he needed to start something. namixas
1. introduction

_**chapter one - introduction**_

_**quick note and disclaimor: **__This first chapter is a bit dull, but it'll get better I promise! And I do not own any of the characters or the game or all that jazz so please read on! :)_

_**dedication:**__ zestychicken2, this is for you, thanks for inspiring me to write something again, i'm actually really liking this story so far and hope that you do :)_

She opens up the blinds to let some light in her small two room apartment. Her nightshirt tucks underneath her knees as she sits on her bed watching out the window at all the people hustling about despite how early it is. She looks at her running shoes on the floor and thinks that maybe she should go out for a jog, just to get a closer feel for everything, after all she didn't have to be to work for another two hours. She yawns, brushes her hair behind her ears, and walks into her bathroom, grabbing a ponytail and pulling almost every blonde peice back. Her day was routine, it was this every morning, and would remain that way till something or somebody came along to change it; so far that didn't appear to be happening anytime soon.

She hears the door open in the background but she isn't alarmed. She knows it's just Kairi, here to try and force some weekend plans down her throat in attempt to make her life a little more exciting; she usually went with, but the excitment always fizzled before it even started.

"Namine!" the redhead calls, noticing her shoes still on the ground, and the bed still unmade which was a sure sign that she was still around.

Namine cracks open the door, "In here!" She shoves a toothbrush in her mouth and starts scrubbing.

"Good morning!" Kairi waves at her, "Since you're... busy and can't talk, i'll talk first, do you have any plans for tonight, I do, and I want you to come with?"

Namine spits out the paste and chuckles to herself, "Well i'll have to check my planner to see, aside from my five dates, red carpet event, and huge house party, I think I'm pretty much free."

"Ha, ha!" her friend laughs sarcastically, "Since you're not too busy, I guess you'll have to come with me!"

Namine groans knowing what this could lead in to, "To where? To do what? Please say over to your house to watch a movie, or maybe get a nice cup of coffee and talk about mindless stuff, or, or something like that?"

"Actually... I thought we should meet up with some friends! You don't have to do anything, or pay for anything, just bring your cute little butt over to my house in a cute little cocktail dress, like..." Kairi runs over to her friends closet and starts throwing clothes onto the floor.

"You better reorganize that in the correct way!" Namine yells, grabbing the clothes as they fly through mid air, carefully brushing out the wrinkles in each shirt, sweater, and dress.

"Like this!" Kairi holds up a sexy little dress that had been buried behind various other clothes in Namine's closet.

Namine smacks her forehead. She may have struck a lot of people as a prude, but she really wasn't, she just didn't want to look like a hooker everywhere that she went; she didn't like attracting the wrong attention, or any for that matter. All of her good friends did enough of that to go around so it was easy for her to hang back and just watch them, that was enough fun for Namine. She was in no way ugly, in fact she was pretty cute, but she always came in second best because she lacked personality compared to Kairi.

"Depends on where we are going!" Namine sternly says, as she pulls empty hangers out from the closet and starts replacing their missing garments.

"A party... this guy I met just moved into his new place so he said to come over and bring a few friends! Come on Nami, save me from getting raped by some strange man, you're like my wing women in this!" Kairi started to beg, her eyes doubling in size, and her bottom lip starting to quiver.

Namine sighed dramatically, "Only because I don't want to hear about you tomorrow on the news talking about how you were cut into peices and thrown into an alley."

Kairi claps her hands together and tackles Namine into a hug, "I love you! I expect you to wear that tonight, actually come by after work, and i'll take this with me, and we'll go from there?" Kairi's smile widens, "Have a good day!" As she exits the apartment Namine starts to regret ever giving her a key to get in, sometimes these escapades were a bit too much for so early in the morning.

""""

Namine walks into work, greeted by two familar faces. She sets her stuff down on her desk and grabs an apron from the rack throwing it over her clothes. The two girls are talking a mile a minute and welcome the blonde into their conversation with open arms, but she has nothing to say on the matter, so she just grabs a bag of icing and starts frosting one of the pans of cooled cupcakes and listens to them. She finds it interesting how melodramatic these two girls are, always worked up about petty things, mindlessly complaining instead of enjoying themselves like they should be. It reminds her why they're only work friends and not outside friends, she couldn't listen to them bitch for any longer then she does.

She hears the bell ring in the front of the store and sets down her icing, walking out to the register to start taking some orders. Her day is beginning, and honestly, she's actually looking forward to the party tonight. Although it will probably end up with her sipping sugary beverages while munching on way too many carbs, not dancing away the building calories, and then going home feeling like a whale, she ponders the thought of something actually exciting happening, and really, it could happen.

_**quick note: **__you made it! hope it wasn't too bad, it was just the introduction, this actually has a plot and interesting things will happen like in the next chapter, i promise :) review please?_


	2. i don't dance, i'm much too sane

_**chapter 2 - i don't dance, i'm much too sane**_

Kairi is throwing things around left and right, she needs to look good, damn good, and she has to be done looking damn good when Namine comes over so that she can make Namine look good. She loved throwing on something sexy and strutting around like she owned the place, laughing off her natural quarkiness making her appear so cool to everyone around her, and she loved being appealing. This new guy she had met, struck her as the type who knew people, good looking people, and they would probably be there tonight. She knew Namine was nothing short of a wall flower and she probably didn't care who was there or what they looked like but she just wanted the best for her friend, she wanted her to have fun, and let herself out once in awhile.

There's a knock at her door, why Namine didn't just barge in like Kairi did, she would never understand, "It's unlocked!"

Namine slides in, flour covering her neck and cheeks. Kairi giggles and brushes it off of her friend. Namine silently thanks her, and pushes her bangs out of her face looking discouraged and tired. Kairi takes her hand and pushes her down into a chair grabbing some stuff from her bathroom and throwing it on the table.

"Let's take you from gorgeous, to more gorgeous." Kairi smiles.

Namine likes when Kairi does this. Some people would feel like Kairi was trying to shoot down there self esteem but Namine knew that was no where near her intention. The two shoot the daily gossip back and forth. Namine feels butterflies forming in her stomach, she gets a bit anxious when she has to meet new people. Kairi notices the blondes sudden distance in the conversation and pulls her back to the comfort of the well lived in room.

"So this guy... Nami I think him and I might have something... or maybe i'm just being a wishful thinker." Kairi chuckles to herself thinking about the dates the two have had within the past month, "I'm just really excited for you to meet him."

"Me too.." Namine says lamely. She hears this from Kairi a lot, so she is surprised when Kairi looks so offended by her last comment.

"I know I say this a lot, but i'm a hopeless romantic on the inside, give me a break!" Kairi hops up from her spot on the floor and slides out of her sweatpants and into something much more form fitting. She points to the dress she had grabbed from Namine's house and then points to Namine, "Get dressed, we have to go soon!"

Namine grabs it and smooths it out a bit. She slowly makes her way to the bathroom where she can change in private and gather her final thoughts before a night of completely mindless loud music and alcohol. She hears Kairi singing out in the other room and she laughs out loud as she slides on the tight dress; it hasn't been worn in a year or two, and back then she was probably about a size smaller, and maybe a bit shorter.

"I don't know if i'm really comfortable wearing this..." Namine grumbles opening up the door, "I feel like my whole... ass is hanging out!" She says loudly, her hands near her face.

Kairi takes her hand and twirls her around, "You look gorgeous, now we have to go! Cannot be late to this one!" Kairi pushes her twoards the door, grabbing her purse from the counter and locking the door as she exits.

Namine glares at her, recieving only a smile back. She wouldn't see that smile the rest of the night so she mine as well enjoy it well its there.

""""

The two are walking through a long hallway, they're checking every room number twice. Namine is more alert at the bare walls though, no artwork, and the color blends perfectly with the carpet. She cringes at the sqeual that escapes Kairi once they find the room. Kairi flips her hair and knocks; almost immediatly a kid with the spikiest brown hair she's ever seen answers the door and wraps her up in a hug.

"Nami, this is Sora, Sora this is Namine, she's my best friend, and he's my... good friend." Kairi says as she looks back and forth at the two, giggling slightly at her final statment.

Sora smiles a dorky grin at her, "Well you two come on in and make yourselves right at home." He keeps his hand on Kairi's back, and Namine smiles because her friend is wearing the same dorky grin that he is as soon as she realizes he won't be removing it anytime soon.

The two walk off like puzzle peices, and Namine see's an open spot in a chair, and it's better their then up against a wall somewhere. She sits down, pulling at the edges of her skirt to try and cover herself up a bit more. The room they're in would be ice cold if their wern't a million people all over the place. She doesn't like how foreign it feels to her. There was an obvious space cleared for dancing which is where a lot of the guests resided, including her best their was the spot she was sitting at, basically empty except for her, and then the bar which had a fair share of people and their were of course the bedrooms where people probably we-.

A voice interrupts her train of thought, "Hey..."

She whips her body around a bit startled and see's a boy standing close to her, "Uh.." She looks around wondering if he isn't perhaps talking to somebody else, if he is she doesn't want to make herself look stupid but seeing that their's no one else around he must be talking to her. "Hi..." She mumbles dryly.

"Do you dance?" he asked shoving his hands in his pockets and whipping his blonde hair out of his face.

She laughs to herself recalling the last time she danced; it was with her first and only boyfriend and she ended up with bloody toes by the end of the night. She stares up at him, lightly sweeping her bangs out of her face to reveal her blue eyes, "I don't dance, unlike everyone else out there, i'm much too sane."

He wants to chuckle but he doesn't know if she's trying to be funny, or if she's serious, or what, so he just shrugs and sit's on the couch that's next to her. She shifts uncomfortably because she can smell him from where she's sitting, and it's one of those things that she knows will linger with her for the next week or so. Since his eyes are focused else where she takes advantage of the time, studying his thick blonde hair, and his big blue eyes; he reminds her of the guy that Kairi's with.. sort of... maybe with and she finds him adorable... in a hot way. Her mind has wandered too far and she stops herself from thinking any further about him although she wouldn't be bothered if she had him on her mind all the time.

From the corner of his eye he can see her checking him out and that boosts his ego a little bit making him feel not so stupid for talking to her in the first place. So she's hard to get, that isn't a problem in his world, he gets plenty of easy girls and sometimes a challenge is nice, espeically when she looks like that.

"So... i'm Roxas." he let's out, extending a hand and watching her stare blankly at it.

She takes his hand in her hand wondering why he would give her a nice formal gretting when they're in such an informal place, but she appreciates the gesture and due to his sudden interest in her she feels the need to play herself up a bit, "Maybe if you hold my interest long enough i'll tell you my name too."

Roxas raises an eyebrow, he's intrigued, most girls don't have the balls to say that to him, "You're fiesty, can I get you a drink, or are you going to keep staring at me like i'm a peice of art?"

She wants to laugh because she is **so **not playing this game with some guy but really, she is playing this game with some guy and she likes it.

"You can get me a drink, then maybe i'll continue with the staring." She winks at him, her inner bad ass is taking over her, and she's not sure where that's going to lead too.


	3. i don't have to be modest

**chapter 3 - i don't have to be modest**

Roxas pours two glasses of whatever Sora has stocked on his shelfs and takes a sip of one to make sure it's not too strong. The girl he's making his move on looks like a lightweight and rule of thumb is if they're too drunk you can't take them home with you and boy does he ever want to take her home with him.

He takes in a deep breath and lets the burning in the back of his throat sink into just a mild itch before turning back around, hands full with two glasses, ready to let the blonde see a peice of him that only the prettiest of girls got too.

Sora was still using his old flimsy coffee table that the two kept in their apartment in college. Roxas knows from experience that it wasn't good for anything except taking up space so he sets the drinks down on the small table inbetween the couch and the chair.

"Did you miss me?" He flashes a toothy grin.

Namine raises an eyebrow at him, "Of course, every second you were away killed me a little more inside."

"Knew it." He looks over at Sora and his new girl toy out on the dance floor; he's watching her butt slide over his pelvis, and her lips gently kiss his neck. The blonde and her seem freakishly similar, and he's hoping that by the end of the first round he can have the blonde doing that to him.

Namine sighs becuase it's growing awkward between them and she doesn't want that. She finds this man in front of her attractive and she wouldn't mind keeping him around a bit longer, although she _really_ doubts he has any sort of personality.

"You're quite modest arn't you?" She states, circling the glass in front of her with a finger.

He smirks, "Now what makes you say that?"

She takes a sip and holds back a cough, trying to remain cool and sophisticated in front of him, "The things you say..."

"Maybe if you give me a chance I can prove why I don't have to be modest?" He narrows his eyes at her, challenging her.

She takes his hands, "You better prove to me that you're more then a whole lot of talk because I don't do this with just any guy." She pulls him out into the crowd, and lets the music take over her, her last words lingering in her head.

They're lingering in his head too; he believes them. She's much too confident in herself to let any old sleazy douchebag take her home; he knows he's not getting anywhere tonight, but unless she does something completely off center, he'd like to take her out another time and then maybe another. Not often is Roxas intrigued but he's got a spark in his brain telling him that his time right now, is going to be worth something tomorrow.

He shakes off his thoughts and puts on the most seductive smile he can. He's got a cute girl in front of him, a girl much cuter then that whore of an ex girlfriend he see's dancing with some random guy across the room. Sometimes he regrets letting that relationship go south, the brunette had his heart from day one, he could have married her but his mind was too many other places and he understands why she wouldn't stick around while he attempted to figure himself out. That smart girl, she knew that he wasn't going to figure such an equation out anytime soon; she had an out, and she left, therefore he doesn't resent her much for it, more just how she did it.

Ever since she went away she's been happy; whenever he see's her she's got this stupid lovestruck grin on her face because she met another guy, and threw Roxas away before he was even informed of the possibility. He's pissed at her for that but once he feels two cold hands on his neck he snaps back to reality and begins enjoying the moment, paying no mind to time or anyone else.

The night goes from late, to later, and once he begins to see people leaving he remembers that he was going to head out early as well; these parties were usually uneventful and he made better things to do with his time but tonight... is different. He mentally slaps himself for thinking that way, she was just a girl, a stupid girl he had, had about a ten minute conversation with and then grinded on for awhile, besides if she gave a damn she'd be sure to make it known.

"Hey, i've got to head out..." He says scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Namine turns to face him and shrugs, "Alright."

It wasn't an angry alright, it was just a bored, dull, lifeless alright. Roxas is trying not to be offended but he can't help himself, she doesn't care, and every girl cares when he says he has to go.

"Maybe i'll catch you around..." He mumbles turning to leave as quickly as possible, partially embarassed that she's so disinterested in him.

"How are you going to catch me around if you don't know my name?" She questions a bit sadly, not wanting him to leave so soon.

Roxas smiles because she appears upset and it makes him happy knowing that she's going to miss his company, "If I ever see your pretty face again I'll know in a heartbeat that it's you..."

Namine laughs out loud, "That was the cheesiest line anyone has ever used on me." She smirks and takes his hand tightly so he can't escape quite yet, "Because you don't have the balls to ask for my number, i guess i'll have to ask for yours?"

He's stunned, did she really just say something that, that... rude and straightforward? He reaches around his backside and pulls of his trusty old flip phone, opening up the spot for a new contact and handing it to her. She takes it out of his hands shakily and starts pressing in letters and numbers; she quickly erases her name and puts 'stop being a pussy' in the first name part, and 'figure it out yourself' in the last name section.

"I'll catch you around then... if you contact me of course?" She shrugs, closes the phone, and places it back in his back pocket, quickly kissing him on the lips. She leaves him with a shy little smirk and the taste of chapstick hoping the few moments they had together would be enough to make him at least **want** to call her.


	4. sleeping with my brother

Roxas quietly shuts the door, never looking back to see if the mystery girl he had just scored a number from was watching him go. He lingers in the hallway scrolling through his phone trying to find a new contact which was hard to do when you had as many contacts as he did. Roxas was popular, he had friends, he had girlfriends, and he had his toys; despite his high status job and the dozen suits he had lined in his closet, he still knew how to have a good time.

It's there, he can't believe what he is reading, this girl really wasn't just going to give him her name was she? It bothers him that she's this way, and yet it intrigues him. He instantly begins to type a message, he can't resist, this girl has him wanting more and more.

_Nice name. Now what's it really going to take for me to get the real thing?_

Namine smiles at the message. He really wants something out of her; she is really enjoying the power she has just gained. The next step is to decide if she should text him back right away, in a few minutes, or not till tomorrow. Kairi would say to wait but Namine couldn't control herself, she was in the game, and she was in it to win it for herself, not Kairi.

_Well leaving early didn't help your case mister._

He sighs. He's playing hard to get, and she's totally giving in. He doesn't work tomorrow, maybe he should invite her over to his place, but he doesn't want her to get the wrong impression, or maybe he should invite her out to lunch, because that's more friendly then dinner, or maybe he should see if she asks him to do something first. He decides the last one is out of the question; this girl isn't just another slut he picked up at the bar on a Friday, she's actually worth a little bit of effort.

_Well swing by my place later and i'll make it up to you.. I won't rape you or anything, just order a pizza and watch a movie or something?_

Namine chuckles because really, she wouldn't mind spending the night on top, underneath, or in front of him but morals called and that was way out of the question for tonight, maybe another time though.

_Ha well thanks for the invite, how does right now work for you?_

Roxas takes no time to think up anything clever to say. His heart skips a few beats and he automatically kicks up his speed to get home so that he can pick up the debris lingering arond.

_Perfect._

She worms her way out as quickly as she had decided to leave, not even bothering to say goodbye to Kairi. The temperature outside has dropped a large amount and she wishes she had worn a heavier jacket. There's a beep and she quickly checks her text seeing that his address was now in her possession. She begins to walk there immediately.

She's not sure how long it really took but it felt like the longest walk in the world. Why she let herself carpool to these things was unknown... She enters the inside of the building only to be greeted by a small area with a small telephone and a list of numbers. She's glad she knows his name. Scrolling down the list she notices one other name next to his, it catches her off guard, and she hesitates to press any of the buttons before thinking deeply on if this was the worth the risk of some strange women answering then beating the shit out of her for calling her 'man'. Namine dials anyways.

He sprints to his phone as it rings, and quickly presses the button to let the girl in, revealing his room number to her as well. He notices a few dirty dishes piled up in the sink and cringes because he missed them. He opens up the dishwasher to see a full load of dirty spoons and plates mocking him. He'll just try and stay as far away from this area as possible which could be hard being that his apartment was so small...

She checks the room number a few times, listening for a moment to see if she could hear the voice of a women in his apartment. All she hears is sports blasting through his television speaker; it's probably safe to go in, Namine assumes. She knocks three times; three times allowed people to know she was here, without her being obnoxious about it. In less then a second she see's his bright and shining face at the door, quickly rushing her in and checking down the hallway both ways before closing the door, without locking it.

His apartment is neat, but boring. There's a plain three person couch turned sideways to face a flat screen television that had been mounted in the corner. There was a coffee table with one door cracked open to reveal a very large amount of video games and peaking out of the trash was an empty bag of chips. The counters were made of some sort of dark wood and two chairs sat to one side of it so that two people could eat there. She wonders how many girls have gotten to dine here.

"Make yourself comfortable." Roxas gently pushes her back towards the couch.

"Thanks..." She sort of mumbles, trying to figure out how she got herself into this mess.

He follows her and sits next to her, turning the volume down just loud enough to create a bit of background noise. She leans her body away from him, and he slings his arm around the back of the couch, trying to show that he'd like her closer to him.

"Nice place." She says pushing her lips out like a fish, trying to make their gathering a bit less awkward.

"Thanks. I moved in awhile ago but everything's so bare in here i can't really call it home yet..." Roxas shrugs nonchalantly, never looking at Namine while he talks.

"Not enough time to do anything with it yet?" She questions.

Roxas removes his arms and starts to play with his hair, pulling and tugging at the flips and spikes that made up the blonde hot mess on top of his head, "Well the apartment is really meant for two people, it's too big for just one. I can't fill up such a space without the help of someone else, I just am not really into pictures or art or anything for my walls and i don't really know how to place things without making it feel like a poorly laid out hotel room."

"I live in a two room apartment. It's perfect for a single person, not too much space for when you're alone but just enough to be able to have a few people over." She smiles thinking about home, and her bed, and her empty coffee pot that could easily be filled.

"Well when I moved in here there was two of us, it made sense when I moved in." He sighs dramatically and stands up, "You hungry? I know I am!"

Namine tries to smile, "Yeah, food sounds good." She can't get off her mind the other girl, not that she assumed he had been single forever or anything, it was just weird thinking that he used to sling his arm around her, and sit on the same couch with her, and eat with her, and sleep with her, because they lived together; this is some other girls couch and she's sitting on it. It shouldn't bother her as deeply as it is, but she's getting hot and a bit frustrated because she has questions that can't be answered because they would be rude to ask.

"So two people, eh?" She asks anyways, never turning around to face him.

Roxas flips vigorously through the phonebook, "Uh.. yeah, my ex girlfriend and me moved in; I kicked her out when I found her in bed with my brother. It wouldn't have been as terrible had the three wine bottles on the floor not been consumed to the point where my own blood asked me to perform a threesome with him and my girlfriend." Roxas shrugs it off like he had not just said that in such detail to an almost complete stranger.

"Ouch..." Namine says, her mouth open wide in shock, quickly shutting as she shakes the thought from her head, "Stupid sluts. Anyways, i'm Namine."

Roxas looks up, "Namine, I'd like that but I don't know if I should?"

"Well you'll have to learn to like something again eventually or else you'll just turn into an angry old man who can't even make it up the stairs to his extremely plain and spacious apartment." She raises an eyebrow.

"Touche." He smiles walking back over to her, his arm draping in front of her face as he gently strokes the back of her head, "How about we get this party started... Namine?"

"Anything but wine... Roxas." She says gently, grabbing a hold of his forearm with a grip so tight he didn't think she would ever let go.

**note :** **_thanks for all the reviews guys! i looove them! sorry this is update is late-ish! :D _**


	5. it's just a gamble

Roxas pulls her up with him and stares at her. She looks lonely and sad, he's not sure why.

"Would you... like to come with me?" He questions, using his free hand to lift her chin so he could get a perfect shot at her features.

Namine lets go of his arm and falls back down on the couch, "Sorry." She winks and stares blankly at the television screen.

Roxas feels bad because he thinks she might be bored; he doesn't think twice before he drapes his arms around her so that his hands are just inches away from his chest. She doesn't even flinch, she just contorts her face into a content smirk. He wants to push farther but not too much. He runs his hair along her neck, let's it slowly become his cheek, and then his lips, sucking and kissing at her pale skin. Goosebumps explode across her body and she turns her head so she can be face to face with him.

"Are you planning on sitting there and staring or did you have something else in mind?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

The sad look is gone from her eyes, she's not thinking about anything but him and her, alone, together. She knows that he's here and now and she should take advantage of it, not worry about what he did yesterday, or what he will do next week.

Roxas doesn't think twice before locking lips with the blonde. He pulls away before going back, teasing her. She pulls away before it gets to heated and narrows her eyes, "What happened to the drinks?"

Roxas blushes, embarrassed that he had gotten so carried away so soon in there visit, "Right, drinks!" He walks over to the kitchen, stumbling to grab down two glasses.

Namine watches him move across his apartment so ungracefully. She thinks it's adorable how jumpy he's become. She smiles and taps her fingers across the back of the couch and waits for him to come back.

"So uh..." Roxas mutters, letting his tongue hang out of his mouth as he thinks about something to say, "Tell me about yourself..."

Namine laughs out loud, "That's all you can conjure?"

"What do you mean by that?" He says handing her a short glass of something clear.

"That's just sooo..." She gently puts a hand to his cheek, "So un clever."

Roxas snorts, "Well what do you want me to ask?"

She shrugs and giggles a little, "I don't know!"

Roxas rests his hand on her side and raises an eyebrow, "Well that doesn't help me! How am I supposed to say the right thing to you if you don't even know what you want me to say?"

Namine pushes him over, "You think too much."

"Just tell me what you want babe."

Namine freezes and refuses to look at him, "Babe?"

Roxas tenses up, "I'm sorry, too soon, too fas-" He's cut off by another kiss and a seductive little look that sends a shiver up his spine, "Or not?"

The platinum blonde rests her head on his lap and looks up at him, "Well I'm legally allowed to live on my own, I work a shit job, my best friend is your friends future girlfriend, and I hate this dress almost as much as I hate exercising, which like my job I do because i have too. Other then that I'm just a normal girl with a fear of commitment, and a fear of living alone forever, oh I also have a spending problem so I'll probably never get to retire."

Roxas raises an eyebrow, "Wow, so you're pretty much just a boring, average, little blonde girl."

Namine, "Yes, I am, and I take it that you are far more interesting then I am?"

"Well..." Roxas says pretending to be in deep thought, "I spend a lot of money on suits that I wear in hopes that someday I'll get a promotion that I probably never will get till the day my boss dies- so never. I work over a 12 hour shift except for on my one day off a week, I can't cook to save my life, oh and I sleep with a lot of girls because I have low self worth since the only girl I really ever had feelings for left me."

She looks up at him and smiles widely, "We're both fucked."

"We should go out again." Roxas nods down at her, the same dorky grin that's on her face enchanting his own.

The two clank glasses together and chug down the remaining liquid and kiss once more, sealing it with alcoholic saliva.

With a dramatic sigh, she sits up from his lap, "I feel kind of... like a slut, i hope you're not taking this... the wrong way."

"Taking it the wrong way? Did you not hear my sob story? Don't worry about it! I don't think you're a slut, well I will if you don't go out with me again, say tomorrow night?" He winks at her.

"Oh threats, huh?" She poked his chest, "I would love to go out with you tomorrow night!"

Roxas smiles, "Perfect, how about I pick you up at some point tonight then?"

"How do I know you're not a mass murderer?" She questions at the thought of some strange man knowing her address.

"You don't." He winks, "It's just a gamble."

She smiles, "Well.. thanks for reassuring me."

She flips over her watch to reveal the hour it is. Roxas see's it too and tries to recall where all the time went. He can see the light streaming in through the curtain- he must have left the party later then he thought.

"Shit..." Namine frowns, "I guess I should probably go home."

"You sure?" He looks sad, things were just getting good.

She bends over in front of him, giving him the perfect shot of face and body, "Well don't give me that look, you're taking me out tonight."

He walks her to the door, "Well then, I guesss I will see you tonight." He watches her get all the way down the hallway before shutting and locking his door.


	6. we'll talk later

**a/n: would just like to thank everyone who's reading! :)**

She had left an hour ago and he can't sleep not knowing what she's doing. It's weird, she's on his mind, she's been on his mind since he laid eyes on her 12 hours ago; she was his newest infatuation.

He stands up and opens up his closet pulling out plaid shirt after black shirt after khaki pants. He doesn't know what to wear, or where to take her for that matter. He hasn't felt this way since he laid eyes on his ex a few years back. She had dark hair, white skin, and she moved the same way Namine did- smooth and sexy. He fell head over heels in love with her quicker then he could realize that she felt no where near the same; he had assumed she was just shy, proving the point one should never assume.

Half the closet is empty mocking where she used to keep her shit. He threw it out the door just like he did the pictures and the memories. He sometimes wonders what she's doing now- probably knocked up, two kids already popped out, and a husband who doesn't give a damn about her. He gave a damn about her; he sent flowers to her office once a week, left expensive chocolate on the bedside stand, and shelled out his life savings on an engagement ring only to get it thrown in his face. All those movies with the guy who dedicates his life to the stupid bimbo girl, that was him. He said he'd never do it again but he feels the urge to do it all. He's not sure if that's good or if that's bad since he's not sure if his new blonde interest is good, or if she's bad.

He wasn't going to worry about it, he was just going to have a good time and live each day like he had been doing for so many years before. After all, he wasn't fully aware of what she wanted in this situation. He lays back down on his bed and curls himself up in a ball. Throw pillows have attacked the floor like they do every night because he sure as hell wasn't the one who purchased the damn zebra striped and ruffled bricks from hell. Roxas closes his eyes and clears his mind, sleep doesn't come easy but it comes.

"""

Namine's up already; she had gotten about ten minutes of sleep before she was called into work due to one of the girls being too sick to come in today or something. This happened more often then not, and for once, she really hadn't wanted to come in. Her hair is thrown up in a ratty bun because she hadn't had time to shower since last night. The thick smell of smoke is too familiar on her skin and mixed with a mild hangover, she is in a far from good mood. Taking her cup of coffee in her hand, she lazily watches the cake batter mixing itself around; she feels a slight headache slowly growing larger, her wishes swirling into "god damn, i should have quit drinking earlier."

"Good morning Namine!" A voice calls from out front.

She spins around knocking half her coffee into the mixer.

"Shit!" She yells, watching the hot liquid slowly turn around and beat itself into the rest of the sweet goop.

"You okay?" The voice continues to speak.

Namine sets the cup on the counter violently and walks out front, running her hands across her apron and brushing hair out of her face with her elbow. She hates her job and wonders why this is all she has amounted too after all the work she had gone through within the past few years.

"Hi Kairi." The blonde grumbles, leaning her body on the wall behind her and waving.

"Hi!" The redhead beams, "I got your text, thought I'd stop by and see where you disappeared too last night since it didn't look overly busy!"

Namine glances over at the other girl who's working the morning shift, "I'm going to take my break, why don't you do something useful!"

The brunette who is simply reading a magazine in the corner glares, "Fuck you, I don't come here to do work."

Namine mumbles a few words under her breath and takes two plates down turning back to Kairi, "Red velvet?"

Kairi nods and sits down in one of the chairs by the window. The town was so pretty in the morning, lots of people, lots of sunshine, and lots of happiness blew through the stoplights and sidewalks before it hit lunchtime and Kairi wish she would wake up more often to see it. The redhead was no heiress but her parents did okay enough to send her to a fancy college and not have to work during her summer break- lucky bitch.

Namine sets the playfully decorated pastry in front of her friend and sits across from her, already a few bites taken out of her own.

"Soo..." Kairi leans forward and wiggles her eyebrows, "I missed you after the party, did you go home, or did you go back to what's his face's place?"

Namine holds back a chuckle, "His name is Roxas."

A gasp emerges from Kairi's mouth, "You know his name!"

Namine leans in really close to Kairi, "We went back to his place AND we're going out again tonight."

"AWWWWW!" Kairi squeals letting it slowly fade into a whisper before asking, "Did you sleep with him?"

The blonde playfully hits her friend and makes an offended face that quickly contorts into a sexy smolder, "Not yet!"

Kairi throws her head back and bursts into hysterics, "What did that son of a bitch do with my little innocent Namine!"

"Nothing! He's just quite the charming fellow!" Namine conjures up a sarcastic grin.

Kairi rolls her eyes and smiles, "You're a dork. So where is he taking you tonight?"

The blonde shrugs, "No word on where yet, hoping that it turns out to be somewhere interesting and not just the usual, boring, chain restaurant. An overpriced sirloin doesn't exactly impress me."

"Dear, nothing impresses you and it never has, maybe if you expanded your horizon and actually ate an overpriced sirloin instead of those stupid bowls of leaves, fruits, and vinegar, you might be!" Kairi pokes at her friends eating habits.

Namine turns away acting smug, "If a place can't even pick out some good romaine, if shouldn't be in business!"

Kairi puts her hands up in defense, "Alright, alright, fair enough. Give him a chance though, if you marry him, and I marry Sora, then they'll be like best friends, and we'll be best friends and it will be SO CUTE!"

"Whoa, slow down there, I'm not even thinking about going steady with him anytime soon!" Namine cringes at the thought of getting so closely involved with a complete stranger.

"Oh god, not this again, don't pick him apart please!" Kairi begs.

The blonde had a tendency for finding a flaw in everything; she had high standards and knew she shouldn't but it's not like she could completely change herself so quickly, for one person, especially a person with a past.

"He has an ex girlfriend..." Namine says quietly.

The redheads face spins around into a very confused look, "And you have ex boyfriends? A lot of them actually!"

"She lived with him, and he like lives in the apartment they got together..." The blonde continues.

Kairi shakes her head trying to visualize how annoyed she's growing with her friends comments, "You're trying to find a reason to stay single and alone... Why?"

A few costumers have made their way into the little store. Namine notices the brunette in the corner not even flinching at their presence.

"I'll be right with you!" Namine smiles, grabbing her and Kairi's crumb filled plates, "We'll talk about this later." The blonde walks off, putting on her prettiest face for everyone to see and leaving Kairi to sit there and fume, knowing that the redhead only meant well.


End file.
